


Hubert's Proposition

by WotanAnubis



Series: Fate of the Fallen Petals [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, Gen, Post-Canon, Two People Chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Hubert makes an offer to Seteth.
Series: Fate of the Fallen Petals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754551
Kudos: 28





	Hubert's Proposition

The man known as Alexander disliked going into the village. It wasn't much of one - a crossroads of packed earth with a blacksmith, a tavern, a seller of groceries and sundries - but he still felt uncomfortably exposed there. There was hardly anyone around during the day, most people working on the farms that surrounded the little hamlet on all sides, but he still worried about all the eyes that could be watching him.

Nevertheless, there were times where Alexander couldn't avoid going into town, and this was one of those times. He hurried into the grocer's, grateful to be inside the relative gloom of the little wooden building. The owner, and the closest thing the town had to an actual merchant, was a man named Harold. Alexander suspected he was quite old, but he'd never quite managed the trick of figuring out someone's proximate age just by looking at them.

"Ah, Alexander," Harold greeted him jovially enough. "Usual, is it?"

"Yes, thank you," Alexander said stiffly polite.

Harold looked over his shelves and quickly grabbed the flour, vegetables and preserved fish Alexander usually bought from him. Then he knelt down and rummaged underneath the counter.

"Oh, yes, and then there's this," the grocer said, placing something shimmering on the counter.

Alexander stared at the thing. It was a necklace. It was rather a simple one, made of iron, but quite competently made.

"I'm... sorry?" he said.

"Jo asked me to give this to you next time you came around," Harold said.

"Ah, yes," said Alexander as the penny finally dropped. "And how is Daphne?"

"Doing much better now, so I've heard," said the grocer. "Hence why Jo's made that necklace for your sister. Real miracle worker, that one."

Alexander smiled with familial pride. "So I've heard. I'll make sure she gets the necklace. I'm certain she'll be quite happy with it."

"Give her my regards as well," Harold added. "She's been quite a boon to our little community. Used to be, any halfway decent healer got snapped up by the Church or the nobility. Remember?"

Alexander's smile went a little strained around the edges. "Yes, well," he said, dropping some coppers on the counter. "Until next time."

"Have a nice day," Harold called out to Alexander's retreating back.

Alexander breathed in deeply when he was back outside in an attempt to steady his nerves. It had just been a thoughtless little remark from a small town grocer making idle conversation. He hadn't meant anything by it. It was no use getting rattled something as small as that.

A figure detached itself from the shadows of the inn. A tall, gaunt man stepped into the sunlight and nodded politely at Alexander.

"Good afternoon, Seteth."

Seteth almost dropped his groceries. Hubert! Why was he here? Why did he show himself now? How long had he known he was here? Was Flayn alright? What were his intentions?

Seteth tried to look around surreptitiously. There was absolutely no way Hubert would expose himself like this to a potential enemy all alone. There had to be a sniper posted on a roof. Or perhaps on all three of the roofs.

"Forgive me for startling you," Hubert said. "I only want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," Seteth said.

"No, I don't imagine you do," said Hubert. "Still, it would do you no harm at all to hear me out."

"And why would I do that?"

"Curiosity? Or perhaps to satisfy yourself that you're safe? Whatever reason you come up with suits me just fine," said Hubert. "Shall we walk?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Seteth said.

Hubert sighed. "The tavern, then? We can sit down, at least."

"And how do I know you don't have a dozen armed men waiting for me in there?"

Hubert gave Seteth a look of pure disdain. "If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. Now. Please. Can I offer you a drink?"

"You cannot," said Seteth. "If you're not going to kill me, then say what you have to say and leave."

"Very well," Hubert said. "I'd like to offer you a job."

Seteth almost dropped his groceries all over again. "What?"

"The literacy rate in Fódlan is appalling," Hubert said. "We are well behind most of our neighbours. The Emperor feels that this needs remedying. I suggested you could be helpful."

" _Helpful?_ " Seteth exclaimed.

"You enjoy writing," Hubert said. "Fables on so on. I'm sure you'd be able to produce some educational literature to help Fódlan's children to learn how to read."

Seteth stared at Hubert trying to read the man. If only there was some glitter in his eyes or a twitch of his lips. Anything to suggest he was joking. There were none.

"You're serious," he said.

"Naturally," said Hubert. "You'll be paid for your efforts, of course. I'm sure we could work out a fair price."

Seteth shook his head. "I can't believe this. After everything that's happened, everything you and Edelgard have done, you want _me_ to work for _you_."

"I want you to share your knowledge with all the children of Fódlan," Hubert said. "In an easily digestible form."

"What made you think I would ever accept this preposterous proposition?" Seteth asked.

"I don't expect you to accept," Hubert replied. "I expect this conversation to be a pointless formality. But, I am open to the possibility I may be surprised."

Seteth looked quietly at Hubert while he tried to think. Hubert, for his part, seemed to return his stare with all the patience of a glacier.

So. Hubert knew where he lived. He wasn't dead, so that probably meant he wasn't intending to kill them. His offer of a job was... ludicrous, but... They could use the money. And there was the possibility he and Flayn could come out of hiding again. Seteth didn't much care about that - the world had left him behind. But it would mean a lot to Flayn.

**If** Hubert could be trusted. If Edelgard could be.

"And I'll be allowed to write whatever I want?" Seteth asked.

"Well, no, to be honest," said Hubert. "If you intend to promote the caste system or agitate for the reinstatement of theocracy, I'm afraid we won't publish your work. But little parables about the virtues of sharing shouldn't be too politically divisive."

"I suppose I should have expected that," said Seteth. "And how do you intend to publish my work, hmm? So all the children could read it? I imagine it would take an army of scribes to produce that many copies."

"Fortunately, technology will be our ally there," said Hubert. "We've unearthed some inventions that should be make it easy to distribute your writings far and wide. They were banned by the Church, of course, but the Emperor is of a mind to lift that ban. So, then, are you interested?"

Seteth fell silent again. He really didn't know. Write books for children? That sounded good. He quite enjoyed writing stories for children. Working for Edelgard and Hubert, though?

"I don't have an answer for you right now," Seteth said.

Hubert nodded. "I understand completely. This offer did rather come out of the blue. Unfortunately, I had rather little choice. If you did know I was coming, I expect you would have fled elsewhere."

"I suppose you're right," said Seteth.

"I shall leave you be then, to think it over. I'll return to hear your answer, say, next Moon?"

Hubert bowed and turned to leave. He stopped when Seteth called out.

"Yes?"

"What happens when I don't take your offer?" Seteth asked.

Hubert smiled coldly. "Then you won't get the job," he said.


End file.
